<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by amerrierworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723748">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld'>amerrierworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou doesn’t like people touching things that belong to her. A flirt at the bar learns this quickly, and so do you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey, Dan, pass me another, will you?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Sure thing, Y/N.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dan the bartender slid a shot your way and you smiled gratefully. You’d gotten to know him pretty well the last little while, since you often popped by Lou’s club to get a drink as she was finishing off work, and Dan often helped you out.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>When he disappeared to the other end of the bar to help some drunk girls who were having the time of their life, you barely noticed a guy sliding in the seat next to you until he spoke to you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey there,” he said. You shot a side way glance at him as you finished your shot. You recognized him a little but didn’t know who he was. He seemed enough of a regular as you saw him wave at Dan.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey yourself,” you bit out politely.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You come here often? I’ve seen you around,” the man commented.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You snorted, knowing he was stating the obvious. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What about it?” you asked. You rolled your neck, wondering what was taking Lou so long.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Just makes a guy wonder, y’know. You always come here alone, it seems.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><em>But I never leave alone, </em>you thought. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve been watching me, huh?” you asked, shifting a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I mean, a pretty girl like you can’t be single can she?” he continued. He seemed cute to an extent, you admitted, but you felt sorry for him barking so far up the wrong tree without realizing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, honey,” you drawled. “My girlfriend’s coming to get me any second.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He barely shrugged at the comment, and instead came closer, suddenly making your skin crawl. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know what they say, you just haven’t found the right man,” he flashed a disgusting smile and his hand landed on yours. Alarm bells went off in your head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I <em>really</em> don’t think that’s the case,” you replied quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, can I join you both?” he winked, apparently to seem smooth, but failing miserably. You yanked your hand back as Dan came back towards you two.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey man, settle down. She’s a friend of ours here and I don’t think she’s appreciating you coming on so strongly,” he said carefully, cleaning a glass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, come now, Dan, we’re just getting to know each other,” he smiled again and wrapped an arm around you, making your head reel in disgust, gripping your shot glass. Dan looked ready to punch him,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A strong hand suddenly yanked his grip off of you and the creepy bar guest came face to face with Lou. Her look was smouldering, as always, but there was a fire in her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kindly remove your hands from my girlfriend,” she growled. “And <em>remove </em>yourself from my club.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pfft, who are you, lady? The assistant manager?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dan, can you get this man out of here and make sure he never comes back?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You got it, boss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within seconds Dan and one of the security guards had the offender out of your sights, no questions asked. No hustle, no fuss. The man could barely stand as he got off the stool, and seemed a lot more intoxicated than he did at first. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched as he stumbled out of the bar, out of sight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Creeps, eh?” you tried to laugh it off, but the way Lou’s jaw was set and her hands were twitching made you worried. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” you said, reaching to hold her arm. “It’s okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I saw him touch you,” she said lowly, staring you down, “as I was coming over here. I wanted to rip his <em>head off.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>I’m surprise you didn't,” you joked again. “But it’s fine now. Dan was looking out for me, too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stepped closer to you and tipped your chin up with a forefinger and thumb. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I don’t like when people touch things that belong to me,” </em>she growled. You shivered at the tone in her voice. “<em>I don’t share.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallowed, recognizing the look in her eye. She was angry, not at you, but jealous and worried about others swarming you when you were hers and she wasn’t there. It set off her dominant side like a rocket, and you felt yourself getting warm at the possessive hold she had on you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanna go home?” you murmured, hoping to lighten the mood. Lou slowly shook her head and your stomach dropped in anticipation. She had a plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without a word, Lou tugged you off your seat and pulled you away from the bar. She led you up stairs and down a hallway to a small office. <em>Lou’s </em>office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yanking you inside, Lou locked the door behind you, muffling the club’s music enough for you to hear the thumping in your ears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She approached you slowly, and your hands itched at your sides to reach and touch her. But you knew better than to take the lead at moments like this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hadn’t seen you all day,” she begins, standing a hair’s breadth away from you. “And I <em>finally </em>get to look for you, only to find you flirting with a man at my own bar.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wasn’t <em>flirting-,” </em>you began, scoffing. She pressed a finger to your lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Don’t argue with me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your gaze flickered down and you fell quiet. Her lips tugged into a devilish smirk.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now what am I going to do with you?” she said in a hushed voice. “Teach you a lesson?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could barely breathe as her hands started nudging you to the edge of her desk, your butt hitting the edge with a soft <em>thud. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>Or maybe I should remind you who you <em>really </em>belong to, hm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit your lip as you blushed, trying not to smile at Lou’s dominance. You knew she <em>loved </em>playing this game. But you also knew she wasn’t like this all the time. You’d seen her tied up, begging you for an orgasm. You’d seen her covered in sweat, holding you tightly and whispering sweet nothings until you both went over the edge. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though dominant Lou wasn’t a rare sight, you still had trouble playing along. Well, at least for a little while at first. It never took you too long to fall in tandem with her taking charge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Spread your legs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The command was said dryly and your head swam. You did as she asked, bracing yourself against the desk and shuffling your feet to stand wider apart, the stretchy material of your pants allowing you a comfortable stance. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou watched you carefully, eyes trailing down your form before shrugging off her jacket, revealing toned arms. You licked your lips and her hand found your chin again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eyes up here, babydoll.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hand reached for the zip on your pants and undid them excruciatingly slowly. The music from the bar was still echoing through the door, muffled and hazy. Lou’s scent surrounded you and your eyes fell closed as a hand dipped inside your underwear, tracing lightly along your folds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You moaned, head tipping back, but Lou tutted and removed her fingers. Her hands wrapped around you and hoisted you up on the desk, yanking off your pants and underwear, leaving you exposed and dripping on her wooden desk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fingers tugged off your shirt and unclasped your bra before you could blink and you were suddenly stark naked in front of Lou. Sweat had begun to trickle down your neck and Lou followed it with her eyes as it trailed down between your breasts. You shifted on your seat, uncomfortable with how hot and aroused you felt and wishing she’d do <em>something. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>Such a pretty little thing,” she purred, fingers trailing down your thigh. Your breath hitched, nails digging into the wood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Too bad he’ll never get to see you like this, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her grin was wide as she got down on her knees and pulled you closer to the edge, teeth attacking the sensitive skin of your thighs. You gasped and couldn’t resist your hands flying down to grasp her bleached locks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou stood up again and pinned your hands above your head, firmly. She pulled off her skinny tie and wrapped it securely around your wrists. A finger trailed down your neck and swirled around a hardened nipple. You mewled and bucked your hips, finding friction against Lou’s clothed thigh and trying to start a rhythm to find relief of some sort.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No touching, baby,” she said as she stared you down, writhing against her. “You’ll do as I say.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iron hands found your thighs and stilled them before she sank back down to the floor. Lips teased along your folds, sucking and nipping at sensitive, swollen flesh. You cried out at the sensations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please,” you murmured softly, not sure if you were allowed to beg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you want relief sweetie? Tsk, too bad. I’m going to have some fun with you first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her mouth continued an onslaught on your legs, sucking bruises on your thighs and the sensitive inside of your knees and coming back up with light kisses that drove you mad. She was still fully clothed, and the rattling of her many bracelets as her hands scratched down your hips made your head spin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, who do you belong to, baby?” Her breath hit your clit and you lost all ability to speak. “Best answer quickly, otherwise this’ll be very disappointing for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah! Nng, y-you,” you breathed as her tongue swiped up your cunt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say that again?” Fingers found your clit and rubbed, hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, <em>you, </em>Lou. I-I belong to you,” you whined, hips bucking up to her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Good,” </em>she growled, teeth digging into your thigh. “And don’t you <em>fucking </em>forget it, sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two fingers slid inside and curled up as her mouth began suckling at your clit. You gasped loudly, trembling as she fucked you. She quickened her fingers and pulled away to come up and hover over your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, <em>anyone </em>who works around here could be passing by my door and hearing you moan like a little slut. Maybe even the guests in the club.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her blue eyes twinkled down at you. Your mouth dropped open as you felt a third finger enter you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They can all hear you <em>beg </em>and <em>scream </em>at how I’m fucking you. Realizing how you’re <em>mine </em>and <em>mine alone. </em>And that no one can ever touch you again, understood?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded meekly, your mouth dry. Her lips crashed down onto yours as her other hand came to rub your clit at a feverish pace. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I. Don’t. Share,” she whispered against your lips with sharp thrusts at each word. “Say you’re mine, Y/N.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m yours,” you said. Her head disappeared down between your legs again, hands and mouth working to make you come undone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck! I’m yours, Lou. Only yours,” you babbled. “<em>God, </em>I’m close. Lou, please don’t stop. <em>Please- </em>that feels so good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a firm hold on your clit with her lips and fingers curling up inside you, you came with a loud cry. Your hips stilled for a moment before spasming as jolts of pleasure shot through you. Lou held her position firmly, not moving until you had calmed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were covered in sweat and shaking. Lou pulled you up to sit on the desk, undoing the tie and letting you wrap your arms and legs around her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I’m yours, I’m yours,” </em>you continued muttering into her neck, breathing heavily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good girl,” she cooed, pulling back to swipe hair out of your face and kiss you sweetly on the forehead. Her hands rubbed up and down your back, strong and warm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re mine, always. And any scumbag who comes in the way of that will suffer the consequences.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled, kissing Lou on the mouth firmly. “They wouldn’t know how to touch me like you do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou gazed at you with warmth in her eyes but a firm grip on your waist. “No they wouldn’t. Don’t forget it, darling.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course not,” you said. “Though... you might have to remind me once in a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou hummed and tugged you off of the desk to hold you properly and kiss you everywhere she could. “That can be arranged.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed at her warm touch, filling your body with a wonderful, hazy feeling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s get you dressed, and let’s go home,” she said, reaching to grab your discarded clothes from the desk and floor. “I’ve had enough of this club for one night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She helped you into your clothes, as you were still a bit shaky. As you were shuffling out the door and she locked the office you pulled her against you to kiss her again. Lou moaned into your mouth and you grinned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lou?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, baby?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiled at you, sated and anger long forgotten.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you too.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after your skirmish at the bar, Lou begins to second guess herself about your relationship, but you find a way to assure her who you belong to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The ride home was quiet, save for the whipping of wind tousling your hair as Lou sped her bike back to the loft. You clung onto her leather jacket, grinning at the memory of what had happened and the throbbing between your legs. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You felt warm and secure as you held onto her from behind, and part of you wondered what had brought on Lou’s dominance other than the creep from the bar earlier. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>When you arrived, you pushed it to the back of your mind; that wasn’t important anymore. You gave Lou a quick kiss before stripping while heading up to the bedroom, determined to get out of your smelly clothes.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou, following you, probably expected a round two, but all you could think about was crashing on the bed which you did, groaning a bit as the soft pillows welcomed your aching body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bed creaked as Lou came to sit next to you, still dressed, and ran a bejewelled hand over your back as you breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was I too rough, babygirl?” she asked softly, the hint of worry in her voice barely noticeable for you as you were on the edge of falling asleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmph- nonsense,” you mumbled into the pillows, enjoying her smooth caresses over your skin. “You could never hurt me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I <em>had </em>hurt you- you’d tell me, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned and shifted your body so you were laying on your side, glancing up at her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well yeah, but I won’t have to, because I know you wouldn’t. Where’s this coming from?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou was looking at her hands trailing down your arm instead of your face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nowhere, just- If I’m not making you... <em>happy, </em>you’d tell me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A beat passed. Her blue eyes flickered up at yours and you saw sudden worry and uncertainty in them. Your breath hitched and you pulled her closer, cupping her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lou, I’ve never been happier with anything or anyone else than I have been with <em>you. </em>No woman or man or whatever could take that away from us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded meekly, eyes glistening. You kissed her again, and again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come to bed,” you whispered against her cheek. “Come cuddle, and sleep. We both need rest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She slowly pried your fingers away and shook her head. You were defeated. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I’ve got some work left to do. You sleep, sweetheart. I’ll come join you later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You huffed as she suddenly stood up and left the bedroom, closing the door behind you and leaving you alone. Your heart broke a little, but you knew better than to follow her. You stayed up a little longer, but you knew she wouldn’t come in if you were still awake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d need a bit of time, you thought as you fell asleep. Lou always seemed strong, confident and demanding, but you knew she really was vulnerable and sensitive, especially when it came to risk of losing things she loved or needed in her life. In this case, you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the sun hit your eyes and forced you to wake up, you were expecting to feel warm breath on your ear, and a familiar arm wrapped around you, but instead the bed was empty save for you sprawled across the sheets. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes adjusted and you looked up, first confused, and then worrying about Lou and what she may have done last night when you didn’t follow her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your worries were immediately answered, however, when you noticed at the other end of the bedroom, Lou was curled up on one of the armchairs, covered by only a measly throw. She hadn't even changed out of her clothes from the day before, and her hair was messy beyond recognition.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You huffed a little in anger at the thought of her breaking her promise of coming to sleep next to you. Then again, she never said she’d come join you in the bed, only that’d she’d be there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emotions battled in your heart before you scurried off the bed and approached Lou’s sleeping form. You gently took off her shoes and socks for her, removing the throw. She tossed a bit and you brushed her hair back to whisper softly at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, baby. You awake?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes opened a crack, but you could tell she wasn’t fully conscious. Stumbling a bit, she allowed you to get her up and fully undressed before you lowered her to the bed where she collapsed on the sheets. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit your lower lip in thought. You knew simply <em>talking </em>to her about last night wouldn’t cut it, it never did. It would take <em>action </em>of some kind to get through to Lou that she was all you wanted, and that she shouldn’t be too afraid of losing you, because you couldn’t imagine any other life without her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her body began curling into a comfortable ball again and you stopped her, grasping her wrists.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nuh-uh,” you said softly. Her eyes fluttered a bit in recognition and she grumbled, but you held her firmly. That’s when an idea struck you, and you formed a plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hurried to the little chest where Lou kept all the toys you both used and you pulled out several lengths of soft rope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’re y’doing,” Lou mumbled as you began fastening her limbs to the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hush,” you responded as you finished tying her feet and wrists to the bed. Her head lolled to the side a bit, snoring. Knowing she was tired, you made your way to the armchair where she’d been resting, and waited.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou woke not too long after, trying to stretch out languidly as her mind came to, before realizing something was amiss. Her eyes blinked, seeing she’d been tied to the bed. Frantically looking around, she searched the room before seeing you sitting in the chair, smiling sheepishly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, good, you’re awake,” you said, standing up. You were both already stripped off your clothes, and Lou couldn’t help the rush of lust that passed through her body at the sight of you. Those feelings were unfortunately quenched at the memory of last night before she’d taken you against her desk. The risk of losing you, the fear she wasn’t adequate, the-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was hoping to find you next to me when I woke up, but I was kinda let down when I realized you hadn't come to bed,” you began as you approached the bed, kneeling on the end. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” you continued. “I hope you don’t mind me taking some things into my own hands. I think there’s some things we need to go over, don’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You made your way until you sat perched on Lou’s middle, knees on either side of her and she squirmed a little as memories of last night and early this morning finally hit her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she began, eyes raking up your form as lust slowly filled them. You knew she wanted nothing more than to strip and fuck you, but you wouldn’t let her. Not yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You trailed a hand over her chest, passing over her breasts with light strokes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lou, I don’t think you realize how much I need you,” you said as you lowered your torso to hover your lips over hers, kissing lightly. “You fucked me beautifully last night, and I adored every second of it, but...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her breathing picked up as your nails scratched her stomach. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...but you were afraid, before you took me up to your office, right? You were worried I wouldn’t comply, that I didn’t want you, that I wanted someone or something else in my life?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou swallowed thickly. She couldn’t meet your eyes, but she nodded, slowly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why, baby? Don’t you know I love you?” your lips hovered over her jawline as you kissed and nibbled the delicate skin. Her back arched at the feeling and she finally managed to force out some kind of sentence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I- I was afraid.. I <em>am </em>afraid that one day you’ll find someone else, that’s not so risky, not so dangerous. I’m a bit old, y’know,” she breathed quietly. “And I’m a con. <em>Anyone </em>else could easily be a better fit for you. Someone younger, more noble, more normal, with a normal job and normal goals...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She trailed off, not wanting to continue her most devastating fantasy of you one day disappearing from her life. It was the one thing that made her cringe with fear and worry every day. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You noted her eyes were squeezed shut, and you pressed yourself even closer, marking her neck. Lou relaxed a bit, mewling through a tight-lipped frown at the sensation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you sat up you flicked your hair out of your face and chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For a clever con, you can be a bit thick sometimes, sweetheart,” you said to her. Lou’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t need anyone <em>normal </em>or <em>younger </em>or anything stupid like that. I want you, and that's it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grasped a nipple between your lips and sucked slowly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A-<em>ah,” </em>Lou gasped out, back arching against you and her wrists straining against the rope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me show you,” you whispered against her skin that was slowly forming sweat as she became more and more turned on. “Let me show you how much I need you, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You trailed kisses down her breasts to her stomach, sucking marks into her skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou nodded frantically, breathing a quiet ‘<em>yes, please’ </em>and you smiled, biting her hip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“First off, no one makes me feel like you do,” you began, tucking yourself neatly between her legs and caressing her thighs with your fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve said it before, but no one can touch me like you can. The way you touch me, hold me, <em>fuck </em>me is enough to drive me crazy with need every. single. day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“F<em>uuuccckk.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grinned with your mouth pressed against the inside of her thigh, swiping your tongue close to her cunt and scratching with your teeth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you don’t just drive me wild, Lou. You make me happy,” you whispered. Your thumb found her clit and began rubbing lightly, making her keen and pant against your touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Every day, being with you, getting to hold you and live with you and be <em>yours? </em>It’s a dream come true, and I mean that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou was squirming under your touch, pressing the side of her face into the pillow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said I was yours, last night, over and over and over. It’s the truth, I mean it. When you fuck me, when you kiss me, or even when we’re being an ordinary, boring couple, <em>whenever. </em>Every time, always. I’m yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sucked her clit between your lips and Lou let out a cry, trembling. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please...” she breathed out, her head pushed back, giving you an eyeful of her gorgeous jawline and smooth skin. “Please fuck me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Only if you say you believe me. Only if you say that you’re mine, as well,” you commanded. “Come on, babygirl. I wanna show you how much I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou bit her lip, breathing heavily and eyebrows furrowing with emotion as she tried to force herself to say it. You abandoned your current task to come back up to her face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say it, Lou. I’m yours, and I’m never going anywhere. Do you understand? I belong to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded, staring you deeply in the eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now tell me who you belong to,” you mumbled as you kissed her, letting two fingers press against her cunt and teasing to enter her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah! <em>You,” </em>she cried out. “I belong to you. N-no one else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I to you, sweetheart. Don’t you dare forget it,” you said softly. You then pressed your fingers inside in one smooth push, and Lou tensed for a moment before relaxing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, oh, god, Y/N, Y/N,” she chanted your name as if lost for words, and you smiled, your heart beaming. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You set a slow, smooth pace, making sure to hit every spot inside her. With a hand over one of hers, the other fucking her carefully, and your mouth pressed against her neck, Lou came with a long, choked cry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took several moments. Her limbs trembled and jolted as your thumb worked every spasm out of her clit, whispering ‘<em>good girl’ </em>and confessions of love in her ear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” you said earnestly as you pulled out. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as you worked to untie her and as soon as you were done she lunged at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou held you tightly and peppered you with kisses until you could barely breathe. When you managed to move away from her mouth, tears were forming in her eyes and you desperately tried to wipe them away. A chuckle erupted from her, and you realized she was crying tears of joy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know what to say, or how to thank you,” she started, but you stopped her there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You never need to thank me. Ever. I wanted to show you you never have to worry about me leaving. I’ll never leave, I’m not going anywhere. You’ve caught me, and I’m yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou allowed you to lower the two of you to the bed. You kissed her wrists and massaged her palms while curled up against her. You also tried to make something of the mess that her hair had become, but with no success.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you worked diligently with her blonde locks, her blue eyes never strayed from your face. Her hands were wrapped around your waist, tickling and caressing. When you were done, you quirked a smile at her and she giggled, before pulling you in for another kiss, sighing into your mouth,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Mine.”</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>